


Sounds Like A Date

by CallMeHopeless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Muggle University, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: Draco studies architecture. Harry spots him doing so one day.





	Sounds Like A Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts).



> Hi Donna!  
> I thought you needed a tiny, tiny something in honour of your birthday today and also to get through university madness at this early stage and this is sort of what I came up with. I hope you'll like it! Happy birthday and happy studying!

Draco brushed the hair out of his eyes as he let himself fall into one of the uncomfortable folding seats in the lecture hall. He slowly got his notepad out and glanced at his watch. Still 10 minutes to go until his lecture on 'the builders of medieval cathedrals' started. He picked up his pen and twirled it lazily between his fingers. This was going to be a long lecture.

 

When he had been at an absolute low point in his life, shortly after the war, he had found himself in Muggle London, trying to escape. He'd been lost and confused and alone until suddenly a boy his age with a toothy grin and crinkling eyes had pressed a flyer into his hand, promoting the architecture studies of a local university.

 

For some reason, Draco thought it would be interesting to look into it and now, two years later, he found himself building a new life. Studying architecture, living in student housing. He finally felt like he belonged. Granted, he wasn't talking to anyone. He still wasn't that comfortable with being around Muggles all day but he was trying. He was getting better.

 

He instantly froze, when he felt the seat next to him unfold and could see someone plopp down in it from the corner of his eyes. Noone ever sat down next to anyone unless you already knew each other. That was like a sacred rule of studying. Or so Draco had understood it. He chanced a sideways glance and did a double take:

 

“Potter?” he hissed, subconsciously pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He other boy just grinned at him widely.

“What are you doing here?” Draco whispered, as if talking any louder would make the situation more real.

Harry shrugged.

“I kind of walked down the street, saw you entering and thought-”

“You thought that I must be up to something and you better follow me?”

“ _No_ ,” Harry looked at him pointedly, “I thought, hey, that's Malfoy, I haven't seen him in forever, I'm just gonna say hi and see how he's doing but by then you were already gone. So I took a chance, walked in here and... voila.”

Draco stared at him in complete bewilderment but Harry didn't let that intimidate him.

“Architecture, huh? That sounds super impressive. Have you thought about what you could do with that degree later? Do you want to become an architect? Oh, oh, are you going to design houses?” Harry asked excitedly, turning to face Draco full on.

“Or are you going to do interior design? Because Merlin, my house could use a make over,” he chuckled.

 

When Draco didn't reply, Harry sighed.

“Come on, Draco. I promise I really just wanted to talk, I...”

In that moment, the professor entered the room and started unpacking his materials.

Harry bit his lip in thought.

“If I leave you alone now, will you have coffee with me later?”

Draco snorted.

“Coffee? That sounds awfully a lot like a date, Potter.”

Harry didn't say anything, which prompted Draco to look at him. A small smile was tugging on Harry's lips and he reached out to slowly touch his hand to Draco's, in which he was still twirling his pen nervously. Harry let his thumb draw small circles on the back of Draco's hand, before he removed it completely.

“That's actually how I meant it... If you'd like,” Harry said in a small voice and Draco could detect the nervousness underneath the smiling exterior. He could feel warmth spread through his whole body, accompanied by a tingling sound. He might have to pinch himself again to make sure this wasn't a dream. It did sound suspiciously like something his mind might make up in the privacy of sleep. He simply couldn't believe why Harry Potter of all people would ask him out on a date. Him, the ex-death eater. The boy who made all the wrong choices. The social outcast. The bad guy. And yet, Harry looked at him with such honesty and openness that Draco couldn't even bring himself to ask if it was all a joke. He cleared his throat and hoped to Merlin that his voice wouldn't break, when he said:

“I think I'd like that.”

 

The answering grin that Harry gave him was blinding and Draco had to bite his lip hard not to grin back like a loon.

“So I'll wait for you outside,” Harry said and stood up just as the professor cleared his throat and tested the microphone.

Draco nodded.

And with that, Harry was gone.

Needless to say that Draco didn't register a single word from the lecture because all he could think about was that he would have a date after this. An actual date. With Harry. And it was totally, absolutely real. And for the first time since the madman and his snake had moved into his house, Draco felt something remotely close to happiness.

 


End file.
